1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate having corrosion resistance and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel displaying an image, a driving part driving the display panel and electrically connected to the display panel, and a light providing assembly providing the display panel with lights. The display panel includes a first substrate on which a plurality of pixels including a switching element and a pixel electrode are formed, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The display panel applies a voltage to the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmittance provided from the light providing assembly, so that the image may be displayed thereon.
The driving part may be configured by directly forming a drive circuit on the first substrate or by electrically connecting an external device including an integrated driving circuit to the first substrate. The external device includes terminals connected to driving circuits, and the terminals make contact with a pad part formed on the first substrate of the display panel, so that the external device may be electrically connected to the display panel.
In the first substrate, an area on which the pixels are formed faces the second substrate to receive a liquid crystal layer in a vacuum state, so that the display panel may be protected from an external pollution and an oxidation. However, the pad part on the first substrate is exposed to an external side until the pad part is coupled with the external device, so that the pad part may be easily corroded. When the pad part is corroded, an oxidation reaction of a metal is infiltrated to an inner portion of the display panel to affect the pixels. A corrosion of the pad part is a major factor for decreasing a display quality of the display panel. Particularly, when a time required for coupling the external device with the display panel is increased, a time the pad part is left exposed is increased so that a corrosion possibility of the pad part may be increased.